There are many tasks in the fields of construction, soil-moving and the like that fall into a category that although they are particularly difficult to perform manually, they do not merit deployment of regular heavy duty powered equipment such as tractors, bulldozers, cranes, hoists, winches, and the like, either because of prohibitive costs, inaccessible location, space limitations, or any of a number of other reasons or circumstances.